Caught in the Web
by Tsuki-And-Yumi
Summary: Two girls, both new to Ikebukuro, are looking for something. One looks for a new beginning, as the other searches for a way to pay off things done in the past. How things will turn out, this is not known. They have so much awaiting them... future romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Yumi have returned~ This time, we now post stories on a joint account. This way, we both get credit instead of just posting things on my account. :3 Hooray~ Alright, now we bring you... a _Durarara!_ fanfic! :D Do enjoy~**

**BTW, there will be future romance. With who, we shall not tell. We wish not to spoil it. :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In Ikebukuro, there were two girls walking in the streets. It was a cloudy day, but it was good for strolling around.<p>

The light brown haired girl looked up at the sky. "You think it'll rain...?" she asked the other girl.

The other girl, with short black hair looked at the light brown haired girl. "I don't think so. But we should watch for it... It makes my hair go fizzy~"

The browned haired girl looked at the other with her blue eyes. "I have a laptop I am more concerned about!" she said, gesturing to her laptop bag.

The black haired girl giggled. ''Yeah... We should go… uh... There!" She pointed to a sushi place, and a big guy is advertising there.

"Yes!" The blue-eyed girl grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her over there. As they reached the shade, she saw a raindrop fall.

"Hey!" The purple eyed girl said in an irritated tone, "I'm hungr-Eee!" She screamed a little then sighed. It was a big guy, holding out a paper in front of her.

"Want some sushi?" The guy said, "I'm Simon."

"It... doesn't look like average sushi..." the brown haired one said."Well, Yuka, do you wanna eat here?"

"I wanna try it~" Yuka giggled and Simon smiled at the purple eyed girl.

"Then let's go on in~" the blue-eyed girl said, walking inside.

Yuka held the blue eyed girl's hand, ''Chi-Chi~ what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm... not familiar with the food... and stop calling me Chi-Chi, it's Chizu!" the blue-eyed girl shouted.

"Sh, no shouting in a sushi place~ and never~" Yuka giggled as she approached the menu board.

Chizu sighed as she looked at the menu. "Uh... what is Fried Chicken sushi...? It's sounds weird..."

Yuka smiled, "I want to have Fried Chicken sushi... and… it looks like a Dragon roll… "

"Then we'll get two plates of that!" Chizu said with a smile.

Yuka clung onto Chizu's arm, "Mmm~ It smells good!"

Chizu laughed. "Of course it does! It's food!"

Yuka looked around the place then Simon pointed to a table. "Let's go to that one!"

"Alright then~" Chizu said as the two walked to the table.

Yuka giggled as she sat down across Chizu, but her eyes were at the door, as the bell on top rang. "Hm~"

"Focusing on a bell, Yuu-chan?" Chizu asked her friend.

"No... Him." Yuka looked at the male at the door. He had black hair, and crimson eyes. They both locked eyes.

"He looks familiar..." Chizu said.

"Yeah..." She said, almost silently. The male came near the two girls, and sat beside of Yuka, looking at Yuka intently. That made her nervous.

Chizu looked at the man. "And you are...?" she asked. She felt somewhat annoyed. Most people had the courtesy to ask to sit.

The male got a bit close to Yuka. "Orihara. I'm Izaya Orihara."

Yuka smiled at him, and giggled. "What a nice name for an informant~"

That made the male go by her ears. "Been a long time."

Chizu just stared at the two. Honestly, she was somewhat confused. She wasn't showing this though.

Simon came with their food, "Oh, a new customer!"

Izaya looked at the male in front of him. "I'm busy, unfortunately."

The aura was getting dangerous; then Yuka smiled. "Thank you, Simon~"

Simon smiled, and left. Then Izaya pecked Yuka's cheek.

"Yuu... See you around." With that, the crimson eyed male left.

"Hmmm, you two are friendly," Chizu said before starting to eat.

The black haired girl's face was suddenly flushed, "Yeah, sure." Yuka started eating.

"More or less," Chizu said with a mouth full of food.

"Shut up." Yuka ate more of her food, "Yummy!"

"So, Yuu-chan..." Chizu said while eating. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Yuka ate more, "Well, I have to get you in the school, and sign you up. Then I'll have to find a job and a place for us to live."

Chizu stopped eating. "I don't wanna go," she merely said.

"You're going." Yuka said, "I do not need to call you that name again, do I?"

"... No." Chizu said then sighed. She then picked up the chopsticks to resume eating.

Yuka giggled, still eating, "Good~ So, before we go to our hotel, we should get supplies for school, and a paper, for job listings."

"Fine," Chizu said, finishing the sushi.

Yuka finished her sushi, and smiled. She was glad that she already finished school, even at the age of seventeen. She had always been on the top of her classes, but she helps Chizu to the best of her ability.  
>"Hey, Chizu," Yuka sighed.<p>

"Yeah, Yuu-chan?" Chizu looked at her.

"Have you heard that there was an organization called the Dolla-" Yuka started then she saw Simon over her. "I mean... uh... Be careful when you come home from school. It's dangerous out here."

Chizu raised an eyebrow. As Simon walked away, she asked, "Now what was it you really wanted to tell me?"

"Not here. But anyway, it is dangerous out here." Yuka nodded.

"Okay," Chizu said. "We should get going."

"Yeah." Yuka smiled then asked Simon for the check. He brought it to her, and Yuka got out her wallet.

Chizu sighed. "I really have to go to school...?"

Yuka and Simon said, "Yes."

Chizu sweat-dropped. "It's that important...?"

Simon went beside of Chizu, and spoke in Russian.

Chizu looked at him for a second. "I'm sorry, I don't speak Russian," she said.

Yuka giggled and spoke back in Russian, then looked at Chizu. "He said it is important, and you can't live without knowledge."

"Oh..." Chizu said, standing up. "We should go."

Yuka smiled, gave the money for the check, and gave Simon a tip.

Chizu began walking for the door. It was a great sushi place, just after Izaya left; he created one hell of an atmosphere. It felt awkward to Chizu.

Yuka's thoughts on the aura that Izaya made, it made her feel like she felt before she met Chizu.

"I'm ready to go home and sleep~" Chizu said, trying to forget the awkward atmosphere and create a lighter one.

"Yeah and maybe early tomorrow morning, we can get your school supplies." Yuka laughed.

"Exactly~" Chizu smiled.

Yuka poked her friend, "You never get up in time."

They were leaving the restaurant, and the black haired girl looked at a group of people.

She walked towards them, "Leave her alone."

"What are ya going to do about it, shorty?" A guy poked Yuka's head.

"Yuu-chan... who are they...?" Chizu asked.

Yuka twitched, "Shorty...?"

She giggled, then kicked the guy's groin, and grabbed his neck.

Chizu sat on the ground. "Take all the time you need to kill them~" she shouted.

"With pleasure." Yuka squeezed the guy's neck, with a smile.

A blonde guy with sunglasses was walking by this scene and he stopped by to watch.

"S-Stop... Please..." The guy's voice was strained from Yuka choking him.

"Fine." Yuka grabbed the guy's arm, and waist, picking him up. She threw him in the air until he went through a sign with a hoop on it.

"Chizu~ Did you see that?" Yuka giggled.

"Yeah!" Chizu said. "It's almost like you needed me to shout, 'GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL~!' as he went through the hoop." She smiled.

Yuka saw the rest of the group run away from her. She giggled as she skipped to Chizu.

"So..." Chizu started. "We go home now?"

"Yep~!" Yuka smiled and nodded.

They were walking away, and the guy with the glasses just walked along, wondering what happened.

"So... this school..." Chizu started.

"It is a very nice school. And I know a friend that can help, but I'll call him tomorrow morning while we get your school supplies." Yuka smiled.

"Wonderful~ What's his name?" Chizu asked.

"Kida Masaomi~" Yuka giggled as they entered the hotel, "He's a nice gu-... And you should meet me in our hotel room, okay?"

There was a familiar person in the lobby, it was Izaya.

Chizu stopped. "Eh...? Why's that?"

"Business just came up." Yuka simply said, while her eyes locked with Izaya's.

Chizu sighed. Sometimes she felt treated a bit like a child. "Fine," she said as she pressed the elevator button.

Yuka walked towards Izaya, "Why are you here?"

Izaya went behind her and puts his arms around her waist, "You're looking for something, and I am too."

"What would that be?" She sighed.

"An intern, will you accept the job?"

"The catch?"

"No catch... Just for you."

Yuka closed her eyes and opened them again. "Fine."

Chizu got on the elevator. She watched the two talked as the two large doors shut and the elevator went up.

Izaya let go of Yuka and held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"You start when I page you." He put a pager in her jacket pocket. "Don't worry, I won't call you much."

Yuka nodded, "My old job back, huh?"

Izaya chuckled, "What a great timing... Shizu-chan."

As Chizu approached the door, she only looked at the lock. You would have thought the both them would have remembered the key. She sat down, leaning against the door. "I'll wait..." she muttered to herself.

The blonde guy with sunglasses looked at Izaya and Yuka, mainly on Izaya.

"Izaya..." the blonde guy smiled, almost evilly.

Izaya held her close and smirked. "You can't hurt a woman, can you?"

The blonde male stiffened, and looked at Yuka, who looked very nervous, and quickly pulled her out of Izaya's arms.

"Where is your room?" The blonde asked.

"Floor 2." She answered.

"Name's Shizuo." The blonde said before running off with Yuka in his arms.

Chizu was sitting on the floor still, pounding on the door. Of course, a rude person in another came out and told her to stop or he'd throw rocks at her. These people were insane.

Shizuo arrived at Yuka's room.

"Chizu! How long have you waited there?" She asked, getting the keys out of her pocket and tossing it to her friend.

Chizu got up, catched the keys, and opened the door. "Awhile," she said. "Some old man threatened to throw rocks at me." She looked at Shizuo. "Who's he?"

Yuka looked at Shizuo, and then her face flushed. He put her down, her face still flushed. "He's Shizuo." Yuka said.

"Ah," Chizu said, entering the room.

Yuka looked at Shizuo, and smiled. "Thank you for before."

Shizuo only nodded and looked away. She smiled and quickly hugged him. Shizuo looked at her, with surprise. He sighed and hugged her, then Yuka let go. Yuka went in her room, before shutting the door, she said, "Bye!"

She closed the door, smiling.

Shizuo blinked then pushed up his sunglasses, and began walking. The only thing on his mind was Yuka's connection to Izaya. And how they knew each other, but he knew that he will figure it out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**WE. ISH. BAAAAAAAAAAAACK~**

**Heh heh~~**

**Yumi: We. Are. SOOOO Back. Okayeh. Doneth. XD**

**Tsuki: Now, we continue with story. ewe;;**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock ran, and so did Yuka across the room, getting everything ready for Chizu's day at school. The black haired girl went to the sleeping brown haired girl, and shook her awake.<p>

"U-Uh.. Huh?" Chizu mumbled. "What day is it?"

Yuka blinked at her, then just took the covers off.

"Hey!" The brown haired girl said, irritated. "I was sleeping!"

The black haired girl sighed, "And you are getting up for school, now.. Move it."

Chizu hesitated before leaving her warm, soft bed. She head towards the bathroom to get herself ready.

"Chi-Chi! I found a school for you to attend." Yuka giggled.

"Stop calling me that name.. And what school?"

"Raida Academy. You'll love it there!"

"Fine, but if it is a weird school, I won't go." Chizu said.

"Don't worry so much about the school, worry about the students attending it." Yuka's voice was sounding softer and softer, she was walking towards the hotel door. As soon as she opened it, there was a glass thrown at the wall near her.

"What the hell!" Yuka yelled, then everything got silent. "If you do that again, I'll kick your sorry asses outta here!"

Chizu stared straight forward, in shock of something being just randomly thrown. "Uh, Yuu-chan... Did someone just purposely throw a glass bottle at you?"

"Yes," Yuka said. "That mother f—"

"Okay~!" Chizu interrupted, "How about we go to the store to get school supplies?"

The black haired girl sighed. "Alright, let's go~"

With that, the girls were out of the hotel, and Yuka had the key in her purse. She also locked the door, and made sure she brought her knife with her. She knew that Chizu would be against the knife bringing idea, but she didn't care.

"Chizu~" Yuka giggled and smiled.

Chizu looked at her, "What?"

"There's a place we can go!" the black haired girl pointed to a store across a building that seemed crowded.

Both of the girls went into the store and got their supplies. Then, Yuka was approached by a guy who poked her. He bent down near her, his breath smelled like alcohol.

Yuka turned around, "What do you want?"

The guy hiccuped, and that made the black haired girl's eyebrow raised. While in the background, the building across from them, there was a familiar blonde, Shizuo. He was watching this, and he had his eye on the male that was near Yuka.

"Hey.. Hey.." The guy slurred.

"Yes?" Yuka said, with an annoyed tone.

The guy suddenly grabbed her, and Chizu put a hand over her mouth, being surprised by this. Shizuo was about to get that guy off of Yuka, but it didn't take long for her to throw him off.

"What made you think that you can do that to an innocent girl?" Yuka looked at the drunken idiot.

"A girl? I see a boy.." His speech was slurred even more, but the black haired girl understood what he said.

"A boy.. Eh?" Yuka smirked, almost evilly, walking behind the drunk male.

She went near a car, and picked it up in the air. Chizu grabbed the school supplies and hid inside the store.

"Tell me when you're done!" Chizu said.

"Don't worry, you'll know..." The black haired female said, smirking, "When his screaming is over."

Yuka giggled, and the drunk male started running, but it was rather blunted. She threw the car at the male, and he jumped over to the side, making the car nearly hitting him. He was close to the car, but Yuka wasn't prepared to give up yet. Shizuo came near her, then she ran off after the drunk retard. She caught up to him and slammed him into the ground, making his head bleed. She stopped and smiled.

"Did that teach you not to approach girls like that, dumbass?" Yuka giggled, and the guy nodded. "Good. Now, stop drinking in the afternoon."

The guy ran off, and so did Yuka, back to the store, to Chizu.

"I didn't hear screaming, so.. It's done!" Chizu said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was a drunk guy, I mean.. Who drinks in the afternoon?" Yuka smiled, then Shizuo appeared beside of her. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Shizuo was silent, looking at the girls, trying to think of what to say. Then the black haired girl's pager went off, that made Yuka sigh in annoyance.

"Alright, we should get you registered for school, and I have to go..work." Yuka shuddered at the last word, then looked at Shizuo. "You can come with us if you want."

He just blinked and flashed a quick smile at both of them, before they went to Raida Academy. After a while, they approached the school, and Yuka smiled as they went in.

"Ah, the smell of learning.." Yuka smiled. "Ugh."

Chizu nudged the black haired girl's shoulder. "Yuu-chan.."

"What, I'm just joking, geez." The black haired girl giggled, then looked at Shizuo, "What was the schools like, when you were there?"

"I don't remember much." Shizuo answered.

Yuka smiled, "Ah, okay~ So.. Let's go then~!"

The black haired girl grabbed one of Shizuo's arms, and one of Chizu's, holding them to her chest. That made a little blush appear on the male's cheeks, and Yuka cuddled onto him. She let go of their arms, and skipped towards the registration office. After Chizu was registered, and handed a schedule, Yuka and Shizuo were at the door.

"Bye Chizu.. I love you~!" The black haired waved at the brown haired one.

Chizu walked fast away, into the hallways, and she kept thinking that she didn't know Yuka, at all. Yuka giggled and Shizuo looked at her with a smile.

"Gee, couldn't she say that she loved me too? Oh well~" Yuka giggled, and looked at Shizuo. "Thank you for coming with us, Shizuo~"

He looked at her then gently hugged her, briefly. "You're welcome."

Yuka's cheeks had a light shade of pink, as she looked at Shizuo again with a smile. Then her pager rang.

"I have to go, Shizuo.." She pouted, then smiled. "Hey, when her school's over, and I'm still working.. Would you mind picking her up and just tell her to wait with you? If that's not too much trouble?"

Shizuo nodded, "It's fine, she can wait with me."

Yuka smiled, and giggled, then walked out of the school doors, so did Shizuo. They ended up going into opposite directions, because of her work location. Yuka sighed as she went into the building, and Izaya was waiting in the lobby.

"Haven't we done this before?" Yuka blinked.

"Yes, we have.. I thought that it might take you where we left off." Izaya said, coming near her.

The black haired female looked down, at the ground, knowing that she had to do what this person said, to pay off something that she once required of him. Izaya then petted her head, that made Yuka smile a little, then she blinked.

"W-What are you trying to do!" Yuka looked up at him.

"Nothing really." Izaya chuckled, then picked Yuka up. "You're going to work now."

"I can walk you know." She glared at him.

"How cold towards your boss already~" Izaya said, pretending to be offended, that made Yuka growl a little. He kissed her head, that made Yuka's face flush.

"Stop that!" She was getting pissed off, and he started skipping up the stairs with Yuka in his arms, "Izaya! Stop skipping, that's dangerous!"

Izaya didn't pay any attention, he just kept going. Yuka sighed and held onto him, knowing her day had already gone to hell and is never going back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Raida Academy, Chizu was in her classes. She was learning a lot, even on her first day, but there was one boy that kept looking at her. He had blonde hair and golden eyes.<p>

Chizu glanced over at the boy. Why does he keep looking at me...? she thought to herself. She then turned back to the front of the room, trying to listen to the teacher.

The bell rang, and the boy got up from his seat, and went to Chizu's. She looked up as he approached her. Chizu was silent, and the boy smiled at her, extending his hand.

"I'm Kida Masaomi~!" He winked and smiled at her.

Chizu stood up from her desk. "I'm Chizu," she said. "Chizu Maruyama." She smiled as she shook the boy's hand.

Kida blushed a little and shook her hand as well. He let go, and smiled. "First time here?"

"Yeah," Chizu said with a soft smile.

He nodded and his smile grew. "Have you seen all of the sites that they tell you to see? In brochures?"

"No, I haven't," She shook her head.

"Some of them are crocks though."

"I can agree with you on that."

"Sometimes.."

"There are some attractions that.."

They both said, "Are just for the flashy tourists that over estimate their expectations."

With that statement that they both just made, their faces had a deep shade of red. Kida immediately took her hand, and smiled.

"I want you to meet my friends.. If you want to meet them." He said, trying to not make Chizu nervous.

Chizu looked at him. "Yeah, that sounds great," she simply said.

They left the classroom, and walked down the halls, into another class. There was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. There was a girl with him, she had black hair too, but crimson eyes as well, like a certain someone.

"Everyone, this is Chizu," Kida introduced Chizu to the two friends. Chizu waved to them. Kida then turned to her. "Chizu, this is Mikado." The black-haired boy said hello to her as his name was said. "And Anri." The black haired girl waved.

"Hello, Mikado and Anri," Chizu said, smiling.

Suddenly, a phone was heard ringing. Kida reached into his pocket, pulled out the phone, and answered the incoming call. He answered to the other person on the other line of the phone with basic yeses and okays. After the conversation was over, he put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, but my friend needs me for something," Kida said.

Mikado and Anri looked at him, surprised. "Again?" Mikado said.

"I'm sorry my friend is just so needy~ I told you that you could hate him if you wanted to; it doesn't affect me!"

Chizu was confused a bit. Kida looked at her. "I'll back be tomorrow," he told her. "Well then, bye~!" He shouted as he ran off.

The three watched him as he was running to do whatever it was he needed to do.


End file.
